


Florida Heat

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [18]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Detour, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Scully felt him shift, convinced he was trying to get up, squeezing past her, as he already did a few times, but once his breath washed over the sensitive skin of her neck and a warm palm brushed the inside of her thigh, she knew he wasn't going anywhere this time.





	Florida Heat

Scully felt him shift, convinced he was trying to get up, squeezing past her, as he already did a few times, but once his breath washed over the sensitive skin of her neck and a warm palm brushed the inside of her thigh, she knew he wasn't going anywhere this time.  
"Mulder!" She exclaimed, a little indignant, though the effect was ruined by a smile.  
"Shhh, they'll hear," he whispered against her ear.  
"We can't," the hand slipped higher, now past the line of skirt and stocking, "not here."  
Mulder chuckled, caressing bare skin, as if giving her time to stop him. "Don't be chicken."  
She didn't stop him, shifting slightly, heart picking up pace, blush warming her cheeks. "What if someone comes in?"  
"The only person coming in is."  
One hand covering his mouth, she felt him grin. "Don't say it." She didn't feel like suffering crude language.  
"Sorry." Smiled sweetly, Mulder kissed her neck, nibbling gently as he worked his fingers around her panties. She gave him room, by pure reflex, her body welcoming his touch. Back of his fingers stroking through neatly trimmed curls, teasing the line, building the heat. Mulder was expert in taking his sweet time.  
"Oh," her breath caught when one knuckle bumped the swelling clit.  
"Relax," he breathed, licking her earlobe, "it won't take long."  
"What about you?" She cupped his cheek, keeping his lip pressed against that one spot behind her ear.  
"This is for me," he whispered, stroking softly, tip of his finger skimming over the entrance.  
"You're weird," she giggled, closing her eyes to focus on his touch.  
"I'm weird." Mulder agreed, because she liked that. "Lean back," he instructed and she scooted a little lower, pulling the skirt higher, "yeah, like this."  
Petting and teasing, she gave herself up, but as good as it felt, she couldn't quite get into the right frame of mind. Maybe it was the heat, maybe the suddenness of his whim. Not that she was against it, she just needed, something. "Slow down."  
"Relax," Mulder crooned, catching her lips, searching, noticing signs. "You're a little."  
_Dry._ He didn't say it, but breaking the kiss, looked at her, and his tiny frown made her escape his gaze. Not ashamed, but something shame-shaped. "I know."  
"What's wrong?" His tone became concerned, fingers retreating.  
She bit her lip, angry at her own body, betraying her now, when she let herself want him. "You jumped me, like this." She started, heard the defensive tone, stopped.  
"Hey, look at me." Mulder stroked her thigh, petting, calling her back.  
"I can't just be," she barked, head springing on the pillow, ready to confront, but the biting argument withered under his patient smile.  
"Yeah you can." He took her lip between his, easing her down from the flash of anger, "you want slow?"  
She didn't know when she reached for him, but the short hairs on the back of his head tickled her palm. Muscles of his back relaxed as he welcomed her caress and in that change, she found herself. We, not him and me, we want this. "Kiss me."  
He did, parting her lips and playing with her tongue. She returned the favour, pulling him closer, holding on as he stroked her again.  
Mulder shifted against her, and though he was a foot taller, she was quick to learn the signs, even without his hips against her thigh. His breathing changed, heart racing under her hand, and there, finally, a steadying leg over hers, pretty sure it wasn't a penlight pressed against her thigh. Mulder chanced dipping one finger into her core.  
"Shhh," he crooned as she whimpered into his mouth, hungry for more, but still, not all the way there. "It's just us, I see you're tense, let me help."  
Did he really think, she still cared about the two agents in the next room? "You're helping, just there, stay there."  
He licked his fingers and her breath hitched at the sight, or maybe at the touch, she didn't care which, either. He strolled a path to hear ear, lips heavenly soft, tongue brushing her earlobe. "I love these earrings."  
"Don't tug." She reminded, pulling him away with a tiny tug on his hair.  
"And you smell nice." He breathed her in, tip of his nose tickling the pulse point, making her giggle, "how do you do that?"  
"Is that what you think about?"  
Nibbling kisses on her jaw pulled her focus away from patient fingers, casually slipping around her clit.  
"It's all I think about."  
"In this heat?" She felt so icky, that first thing she did once they retired to their rooms, was shower.  
"Especially in this heat." Grinning, Mulder caught her lips and she laid back, giving herself up.  
"I wish we weren't working." She sighed, once she could catch her breath, wishing they were on vacation, in a place that was worth all the sweat.  
"We're not," he said, ever the optimist, "not right now."  
"You know how thin these walls are?" If she could pick, she wouldn't mind a beach house, a cabin, a tent, just the two of them, no one around for miles.  
"You can moan," he chuckled, hovering over her again, "blame it on me, watching porn."  
"Florida Heat," she laughed, throwing her head back.  
"Sounds like a great movie," he said, chuckling, "yeah, that's it, laugh."  
"You're…" She shifted and his hand slipped, diving into a pool of molten heat.  
"There we go," he grinned and stroked her harder, "tell me, what am I."  
"Crazy." Her thoughts scattering, she felt the heat build, for real this time.  
"About you? I am." Mulder agreed, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat.  
"No marks." Coherent thoughts were becoming scarce, but she needed that one out.  
"Don't worry," he crooned, command and assurance rolled into one, pillowing her in the moment, "what else."  
She struggled, the warmth spreading through her limbs, familiar tingling. "Sexy?"  
"Is that a question?" Dubious or offended, maybe teasing. He was pumping two fingers in and out, circling her clit every third pass.  
"No?" It felt so good, "there, stay here."  
"Like this?" He took a moment, teasing her slit, but then kissed her, suddenly. "Don't bite your lip."  
"Right, marks." Coiled like a spring, she began to writhe against his hand.  
"Breathe," he whispered against her cheek, slowing down, "they won't hear us."  
It was torture, a waste, game she was tired of. "I think I want…"  
His lips were already descending upon hers, but conscious of interrupting, he cut the kiss short. "What?"  
"You." She said, pushing his hand, and him, away.  
"Hey, wait, c'mon," Mulder protested, hurt whine turning into a tentative smile as she tugged at his belt, "oh, like that."  
She made quick work of buttons and fly and unceremoniously, pushed his pants down. Mulder caught on in an instant and helped, hiking her skirt all the way up and pulling the lacy panties down, before wriggling out of his briefs.  
Scully grabbed a handful of shirt and pulled him back, the second his erection cleared the 'Calvin Kline' line.  
"Get over here."  
Tangled in clothes, she didn't give him time to make sense of this set up. "I wasn't planning on this."  
That made her laugh. "You shouldn't start something," she teased, reaching for his shaft, scattering his thoughts.  
"I'm not," he tried to think, but she closed her hand on the upstroke, short-circuiting his brain.  
"Complaining?" Scully supplied, hand easing back down.  
"No," breathing hard, "not one bit."  
He tried not to dwell on how amazing it was to have her do it. Still a new and exciting feeling, even if rooted in years of friendship and familiarity. He knew her hands and he knew her, but the two combined, focused on his cock, he could come just thinking about it. He did, but that was in the past, now it would be embarrassing.  
"You talk too much." Her teasing bordered on gloating, relishing in the power she had over his thoughts lately.  
"You stroke too hard." Mulder moaned, being open was the part he loved; any other girl, would laugh, Scully listened, they were still learning each other.  
"You like that," she said, easing up on him, waiting for cues.  
"Not this close, don't wanna ruin…"  
Perhaps she thought, that running one fingernail along the length would be nice and easy, but the shiver that ran down his spine, was divine torture. Mulder bit his lip, closing his eyes.  
"Oh," she got it, and backed off completely, "that close?"  
He nodded, breathing deeply, wanting her, but not selfishly. "Why do you think I started this."  
"Because you're crazy?" She gripped his shaft again, more soothing than stroking.  
"Because I couldn't." Catching his lips to distract, she guided the tip of his cock, angled her hips, and he was inside, so easy.  
"There," she smiled blissfully, holding his face in her hands for a second, anchoring him to her, here and now, "don't hold back, couldn't what?"  
"Stop thinking," he moved, easing away then back, her legs wrapped loosely around his hips, arms drawing him into her warmth, "about you, in the car."  
"Touching me?"  
Arching his back, with one arm supporting his weight and the other teasing her breast, he hid his face in the crook of her neck, busted. "Yeah."  
"Shhhh, don't talk, I want…"  
Did she want to give him some reassurance, some sort of permission to fantasise about her? He didn't find out, because she stopped. The moment he wriggled one arm under her hips and plunged his full length inside her.  
"What do you want Scully?" He gasped between thrusts, feeling her hand slip off his shoulder and between them.  
"Told you," aroused Scully was monosyllabic, "you."  
"Me what?" Chancing a glance down, he saw her fingers play, half an inch from the place their bodies met.  
"Fuck me." She laughed and he laughed with her.  
"Yeah, laugh," he kissed her cheek, heading for her lips.  
"You make me laugh." She said, scratching the nape of his neck, three fingers under the collar of his shirt.  
"Hey," he paused an inch from her lips, "what that's supposed to?"  
She didn't give him a chance to doubt her sincerity, closing his mouth in the sweetest way possible.  
"In the best way," she whispered against his lip, arms around him.  
"Oh, okay." He grinned, eskimo-kissing her back.  
"Where were we?" She prompted, feeling him distracted from their main task.  
"Somewhere," he thrusted," around," though his arm was going numb, "here?"  
"Harder." She whispered, throwing her head back, swan's neck presented proudly.  
"The bed will creak." He warned.  
"I don't care." She gasped and clenched her inner muscles.  
"Shit, do that again," she let go, let him retreat and on his way back, caught him again. "So tight," he hissed, shifting his weight to relieve some pressure.  
"Move, please," she demanded sweetly.  
Mulder chuckled, sweat on his brow staining the pillow. "Then let go."  
"No, I want you right here." Hands traveled down his back, grabbing his ass.  
"You want me?" Breathing heavily, he kissed her cheek, or maybe her ear. Sloppy, frantic, he wanted it all, fuck her, love her, please her, take her. Just her, he wanted her. And, miracle of miracles, he had her.  
"You need," her words came disjointed, bounced off of bed as he pounded into her, "more proof?"  
"No." He needed more of her, that's what he needed, faster, harder. Digging her heels into the mattress, she started to meet him, thrust for thrust.  
"You know, what, else you are?" _How could she still string three thoughts together?_  
"Shut up," Mulder chuckled, over the sound of their bodies meeting, "I'm busy here."  
"Deliciously, thick." She growled into his ear and he had to laugh.  
"What?"  
"There," it was her turn to catch his earlobe, "laugh."  
"Explain," he slowed for a second, but she slapped his ass, with clear intention. "Please?"  
"You feel," he moved and she whimpered, walls closing again, "so good."  
"Oh God," she felt divine, though he might lose his cock if she kept it up, "stop doing that."  
"You liked that the first time, too," she laughed, squeezing his ass.  
"Stop talking," he panted, quickly picking up pace, shirt sticking to his back, her scent filling his head.  
"Make me," she did the squeeze thing again and he growled.  
"Fuck, Scully." Last warning and he would loose it.  
"Don't stop," she breathed, honest this time.  
"Are you, holding back?" He whispered, seeing through her game.  
"Are you?" She asked, meeting his lips, before he could reply.  
"Kinda," he confessed.  
"Then stop," she drew him down, arms around him, holding on for her dear life. "Let go Mulder," she said against his ear, thighs trapping his hips, shortening thrusts, "let, go."  
She relaxed and, when he fell into her, caught him off guard, wiping out all control with one flex off her walls.  
"Fuck."  
"Oh!"  
He exploded, pouring his life and soul into her, welcomed by a kick off her body, coiling around him. For an indefinite moment they became a warm and dark centre of the universe. Planet Mulder, orbiting a bright star, Scully 02-23, in the galaxy of… whatever.  
"I needed that," he sighed, regaining awareness. Did anyone hear them? Too late to worry about that.  
"Me too," she kissed his shoulder, sleepily stroking his back. "Mulder?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'd like to undress you now." She declared, conjuring a new smile on his face, one of satiated playfulness.  
"Are we breaking more rules?" Kissing neck before looking up, he breathed her in; she still smelled divine.  
"Agents consorting in one room?" Gripping the hem of his shirt, she started to pull up.  
"Yeah, that one." Small hands slipped over bare skin on his sides.  
"Yes Mulder, we are."


End file.
